Electronic circuits are designed using increasingly greater integration and/or smaller design features to attain increased processing power and/or lowered power consumption. Such electronic circuits often include power management circuits for controlling power consumption of the electronic circuits. The power consumption is controlled, for example, by selectively applying power. As the complexity of such electronic circuits increases, the power management circuits also grow in complexity. In addition, the increasing portability of such devices places further demands on the power management circuits to provide longer operating times while operating under battery power.